Angel
by Shohoku no Miko
Summary: Oh, just a one shot fic about my fave couple... they died! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! [Ryo/Aya]


Author's Rant:  
  
Hey peeps! Shohoku no Miko logging in! This is my third fic to be posted on ff.net and I want to thank those who reviewed my other two fics, "The Search Is Over" and "I'll Be..." I hope you would like this fic of mine. It is yet another songfic, for this song gave me an inspiration after hearing the revived version and the original version consecutively. I don't know if this fic will jerk a tear out of you or whatever so please tell me what you think about it. I got this idea from a friend of named whose codename is Yanagizawa Naoko. Enough with my rant. Here goes my fic and hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is Takehiko Inoue's, not mine. This song is written and sung originally by Sarah McLachlan for the City of Angels soundtrack, but is now revived and popularized [sort of] by Westlife. I just... changed some of the lyrics for the song to fit in the story.  
  
  
This is for my never ending love of Ryo/Aya! *squeals*  
  
  
  
Angel  
by Shohoku no Miko  
  
  
"Where did you get this car?" Ayako asked as she searched her bag for a tissue.  
  
"Anzai-sensei made me borrow this. Heck, I can't bring a car from Kanagawa to Hiroshima, ne, Aya-chan?" Ryota looked at her and handed her a box of tissue.  
  
"Domo..." She blew her nose.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka? Are you sick?" Ryota asked, concern obvious in his voice.  
  
"So. Daijobu. It's just that I am really asthmatic and I think my asthma will attack soon." Ayako breathed in deeply, allowing some air into her nostrils.  
  
"We better get to the hotel. Fast. You might not make it to the match tomorrow if you get sick."  
  
"It's all right. I won't get sick." Ayako said reassuringly.  
  
"Aya-chan, thanks for going out with me tonight. I just wanted to relieve myself from the tension forming inside of me." the boy said, his eyes straining from the bright lights on the street.  
  
"Do itashimashite. And besides I understand completely what you are going through. Having a big match tomorrow, I felt the same too. Thanks for inviting me to go with you." Ayako faced him.  
  
Ryota turned and smiled at her, his piercing glimmering in the dim car. Just then at the corner of her eye she saw a bright light in front of them. All went black.  
  
  
  
She fluttered her eyes open and noticed that it was silent all over. She opened her eyes completely and saw the ceiling. Immediately she looked for a clock. She found the one on the wall and it read eleven-thirty a.m. She sat up and realized that she was in a hospital, the blinds closed with nothing but the digital clock's faint light. She wondered how she got there. The last thing on her mind was that she and Ryota were in the car, going home from the mall.  
  
She remembered that they had a match scheduled today against Aiwa. And with the time she saw, she realized that the game was finished. "I missed the game..." She said to no one in particular.  
  
She then heard footsteps outside her room and seconds later the door flew open. Still adjusting to the dark, her eyes instinctively narrowed as the light from the hall came in. A silhouette of a man stood from the door, and she saw the glint somewhere in the ear. She saw the man wearing a bandage on the head and his basketball jersey, number seven.  
  
It was Miyagi Ryota.  
  
"Aya-chan?" The boy asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ryota! Is the game finished? Where are the others? Where's Anzai-sensei? Akagi-sempai? Kogure-sempai?"   
  
The boy came to the side of her bed and sat down, his face downcast. "I was waiting for you to wake up." He hung his head down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  
  
"Why are you looking like that? You look pale. Are you tired? Did you lose the game? What happened to your head? Did you bump yourself or something?" She inquired of the silent point guard.  
  
"The bandage? That's nothing. I just had a cut on my head. Actually we won. Rukawa played very well and so did Sakuragi." he continued to look down on the floor, as if thinking of something important.  
  
"You won? We won!" Ayako smiled, but her smile faded when she saw Ryota deep in thoughts.  
  
"Okay, Ryota. Spill." Ayako said sternly.  
  
Ryota looked up from the floor. "Actually I've waited for this moment all my life. I've got something to tell you."  
  
  
~Spend all your time waiting   
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day...~  
  
  
"Nandesu ka? Any problem?" Ayako asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"You." Ryota replied.  
  
"Me? Oh I've got no problem. Wait, wait. Don't go throw back the question on me. I'm asking you if you have a problem."  
  
"You."  
  
"Nani? I'm your problem?" Ayako looked stunned.  
  
Ryota nodded. "I've got something to tell you. And I opt to tell you now, because later it'll be too late. I may even not get some sleep tonight if I haven't told you this." Ryota looked away and sighed audibly.  
  
"What is it you want to tell me, Ryota?"  
  
At the sound of her voice Ryota wanted to shed tears, but kept himself from doing so.  
  
  
~I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
That may be empty  
Oh weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight...~  
  
  
"Aishiteru..." He murmured. His voice was slightly husky, and if he hadn't whispered it in your ear you wouldn't have heard it.  
  
But to Ayako it sounded like the bell. "Nanda... What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Ryota smiled faintly.  
  
"Miyagi Ryota I heard you say something now don't go telling me you didn't say anything."   
  
"Didn't you hear it? I said aishiteru. You want me to repeat it?" He sounded melancholy. He reached out his hand to touch Ayako's cheeks, but drew it back.  
  
"Ryota..."  
  
  
~In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hospital room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here...~  
  
  
Ryota stood from the chair and walked towards the door and opened it. Before leaving he stopped. "Well, that's what I wanted to say. I have to go now. The team will be here in a short while. I'll wait for you in our special place. Aishiteru. Ja!" He waved his hand and walked out of the dark room.  
  
Ayako felt hot tears streaming down her face. She was speechless. She couldn't find it in her to speak. Her throat seemed to have gone dry the moment Ryota said those words. 'What special place?' She thought. Her heart pounded hard in her ears. She felt chills went up her spine. It was then she realized she loved him too. Then she wiped her eyes dry. 'The moment I see him I'll tell him the exact words he told me this day.'   
  
As Ryota closed the door behind him he sighed. "See you in our special place, Aya-chan." And the boy turned to walk away.  
  
  
  
Minutes later the team emerged from the door.   
  
"Ayako-san." Anzai-sensei spoke; his fatherly voice soothed her pain.  
  
She wiped her tears and smiled. "Anzai-sensei. Minna..." She said upon seeing the whole of the team... with an exception of Ryota... come in the hospital room.  
  
"Ayako-san, we won..." Akagi smiled at her, but the smile lasted only for a second or two.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ryota came here earlier and told me about it." Ayako sounded spunky, but she lost her spirit when she saw meaningful glances from the freshmen.  
  
"About Ryota... Ayako-san he..." Mitsui started, but stopped. He shut his eyes tightly and looked away, his hands clenched.  
  
"What about Ryota? Mitsui-sempai, what is it?" Ayako asked.  
  
The room fell silent.   
  
"Minna! Nandesu ka? Is there something I must know? Are you hiding something from me?" Ayako's voice echoed in the silent room.  
  
"Ayako-san, I think I have to tell this to you now." Akagi sounded doubtful.  
  
Kogure nudged Akagi at the side. "Akagi, break it to her gently." He whispered.  
  
Ayako glanced at each of the team members. There was something wrong. Even Sakuragi, who would have been very happy about their win, and who would have bragged about doing most of the rebound, was gloomy. And Rukawa, he just stood there with a sad look on his face. His cold features were replaced by an emotional one.  
  
  
~So tired of a straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack...~  
  
  
"Minna! Tell me, what should I know? Doushite? What about Ryota?" The girl inquired of the silent members, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Ryota.. He..." Kogure started, but failed to continue.  
  
Mitsui approached Ayako's side and sat on the chair. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's the meaning of this, sempai?" Ayako looked down to Mitsui teary-eyed. Mitsui's eyes softened, and he sighed. "Akagi, please tell her now."  
  
Akagi then spoke. "Ryota... passed away."  
  
The news shocked Ayako. "Sonna... he went to me just a while ago and talked to me. He even said that... No way, he can't be..." She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Ayako-san." Anzai-sensei called. "He died because of internal hemorrhage in the brain. He hit his head on the stirring wheel of the car. The air bag was broken and there was nothing to protect him from the impact of your car crash yesterday night."  
  
"He died at around 11:35 a.m. He just passed away fifteen minutes ago." Kogure added.  
  
"It can't be... He said we'd meet at our special place. He said he'd visit me again. No way..." Ayako broke down in tears. Mitsui comforted her. The other members went out of the room, leaving Akagi, Kogure, Anzai-sensei and Mitsui inside.  
  
"Sensei... It can't be... We just talked... He even went in and told me that the team won the match... He even wore his jersey..." Ayako buried his face into Mitsui's shoulders.   
  
"Ayako-san... To tell the truth, he did play with us. Everytime I called for plays, I hear his voice whispering what I'm supposed to do." Mitsui whispered.  
  
"And I heard him calling out for plays, not Mitsui." Akagi admitted.  
  
"He helped us win, Ayako-san. He played with us. But now..." Kogure looked away, suppressing the tears to fall.   
  
"I know he was there when we played. The two of you... I felt the two of you there. I even thought that you were sitting next to Kogure." Anzai-sensei patted her back.  
  
"He was the next captain of our team. He was next in line after me." Akagi's tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Ryota... That can't be..." Ayako cried.  
  
"Sensei, Akagi, Kogure, you should go home now. I know you are all tired. I'll keep her company for this day." Mitsui said, still holding Ayako in his arms, still comforting their manageress.  
  
"Okay then. We will visit tomorrow. Take care of her, Mitsui." Anzai-sensei decided. "And Ayako-san, don't worry, he won't leave you anyway." With that the team's three officials went out of the room.  
  
  
~It don't make no difference  
Escape one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees...~  
  
  
"Sempai... Why does he have to die?" Ayako asked, her back against Mitsui.   
  
Mitsui didn't know what to say. "Ayako-san..." 'Darn... Why him anyway? Why him?' Mitsui asked himself.  
  
"He's your bestfriend, right?"   
  
Mitsui wanted to punch the wall, but restrained himself. "Hai. He was a very good man..."  
  
"Why did you fight with him anyway? Why did you have to beat up each other way back?"  
  
"Because... I was insecure... He took my position. Before, when I was a freshman, I was the star of the team. I was the ace of the team. But then I had a knee injury and when I came back, he took my place. I got irritated of him. That's why I decided to beat him up at the rooftop." It was evident in his face that he was hurting. Ayako fell silent.  
  
"But to tell the truth, he is a really good player. When I came back to destroy the team, I saw him there, being very friendly with everyone in the team. It should have been me who was there. And when Anzai-sensei came and I changed my ways, he readily accepted me. He did not even doubt my decision of coming back to the team. He really deserves to be the next captain of the team. But now..." Mitsui shed tears. He was very angry that he dug his fingers deep into the sheets of the hospital bed.  
  
  
~In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hospital room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel   
May you find some comfort here...~  
  
  
The sun was down now, and its rays turned the sky to a beautiful shade of orange and purple. The sunset was fun to watch from Ayako's hospital room, but neither the team manageress nor the depressed shooting guard accompanying her was not in the mood to watch it.  
  
"Sempai..." Ayako moved to Mitsui's side and faced him. She was having a hard time breathing.   
  
"Ayako-san, there's something he's been wanting to tell you." Mitsui recovered from his sudden outburst of emotion.  
  
"What is it?" She said breathlessly.  
  
"Everytime we talk he never fails to include you in it. Before practice, while walking to the gym, after practice in the lockers, even during breaks when we bump into each other and do things together... He always talks about you." Mitsui smiled at the thought of their times together.  
  
"And he's always planned to tell this to you during a candle-lit dinner or a walk on the beach. He loves you so much, Ayako-san. Very much..."  
  
Ayako's eyes watered at Mitsui's words. "Hai. He told me when he came to me this morning. When he came to me... He even repeated it three times. And to tell the truth, I feel the same about him. I just didn't realize it until..."   
  
A nurse knocked and went into the room cutting Ayako short, carrying a tray of food. The nurse placed it on the table and Mitsui smiled in acknowledgement. "Arigato." The nurse went out of the room. Mitsui got the tray and removed the cling wrap covering the food. "Ayako-san, come on, eat your dinner."  
  
"Ah, sempai, I'm not hungry. In fact I'm sleepy." Ayako shook her head.   
  
"But you have to. You'll lose your stamina."  
  
"Maybe later. Arigato, sempai, for watching over me and keeping me company." She positioned herself for sleep.  
  
"Do itashimashite. It's what Ryota would want me to do anyway. To look after his Aya-chan..."  
  
"You know what, you are like a brother to me, sempai. I never had a real onii-chan, but when I joined the team I felt that I had an instant onii-chan. You, Kogure-sempai and Akagi-sempai." Ayako lay down on the hospital bed, her eyes wanting to close.  
  
"Maa... Then you could call me onii-chan, Ayako." Mitsui held her hand between his.  
  
"Hai. Onii-chan..." And with that Ayako closed her eyes from the world.  
  
Mitsui felt Ayako's hand grow cold. His eyes widened. "Ayako!' He shook her and looked for a pulse, but found none. His eyes watered. "Finally... You will be together. Omedeto gozaimasu, Ayako, Ryota. You'll be together from now on. Zutto..."  
  
  
  
"Aya-chan..." A voice called.  
  
"Ryota?" Ayako searched for the owner of the voice in the bright light, and finally found a figure standing beside a staircase. He was still wearing the bandage on his head.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." Ryota held out his hand to her, his stud gleaming.  
  
"Ryota!" Ayako jumped into his arms and cried. "I love you. I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier."  
  
Ryota smiled. "Iie. Daijobu. I'll even wait for you forever. Now, let's go?" Ryota pointed up the stairs. White light engulfed what was there on the other end of the stairs.  
  
"Hai. Ikimasu!"  
  
And the two of them climbed up the stairs, feeling very happy that never will there be a second that they will be apart.  
  
  
~You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
Some comfort here...~  
  
  
  
...Owari...  
  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Wai! Wai! I did this in just a day! Whew! *sweatdrops*  
Oh, gomen for all misspelled words and wrong grammar. I am no good when it comes to this and I'm just desperate to write this.   
And if you're asking why Ayako died too... Let's just say that the accident triggered her asthma/bronchopneumonia that led to heart failure. [I'm cruel, I know that. But I also have bronchopneumonia and when I get old I might end up like Ayako in the story too.]  
This goes out to all my friends! I did it! Finally!  
And please, review my story! I'm desperate for reviews!  
BTW, who do you think is the angel here? Is it Ryota *squeals* or Mitsui *squeals* or someone else? [Who could it be?]  
Please include it in your review!  
Ja, min~na-sa~n! ^_^  
  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~ 


End file.
